


put me back together

by trxiedelano



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxiedelano/pseuds/trxiedelano
Summary: "Fame! Fucking listen for once! It's all gone, everyone is fucking gone!""I'm not."





	put me back together

The panic filled the room yet an eerie silence still fell. Violet was for once not the composed burlesque presence which RuPaul had crowned, instead losing what little grip of reality she had. 4 years of work was filing through her fingers like sand, falling apart before her very eyes. She was losing it. All she saw was red. One false accusation and every single hour of effort for her career was gone. With white knuckles, she gripped a leather seated dining chair, launching it toward the wall with whatever strength her tiny frame could muster. It hit just left of the front door, cracking apart and splintering, a solemn metaphor for Violet's emotions. Hot tears burned from her eyes, her figure shaking and trembling. The door clicked open as Fame meekly peered in, entering the apartment. The splintered corpse of the chair caught her leg briefly, leading her to gasp. Her attention turned to Violet. The usually slightly intimidating queen stood trembling, her demeanour full of rage. 

"Violet-"  
"Fame. Don't." Violet turned away from Fame, spotting a photo of the moment she was crowned sat atop the coffee table. She swiped it, watching as it crunched and shattered on the shining laminate.  
"Violet, stop. It's all okay." Fame rushed over, taking Violets hands, feeling the dampness of crimson leaking from a small nick in Violet's skin.  
"No it's not!" Violet snatched her hands away, as though Fames grasp was the flames of hell themselves. Almost ashamed of her emotion, Violet turned from Fame, sobbing softly yet audibly.

"It's all okay, this'll blow over Vi."

"Fame! Fucking listen for once! It's all gone, everyone is fucking gone!"

"I'm not." 

Violet turned at Fames words, tears streaking down her porcelain skin. She fell into Fames arms, sobbing into her shoulder. She was shaking violently and Fame was almost frightened to see this vulnerable side of the normally bitchy queen. Fame traced circles on Violets back, deepening her breath, subconsciously encouraging Violet to do the same. 

"I'm sorry, Fame- I.."

Fame kissed the top of Violets head, feeling the angry heat of her skin. Violet hiccuped on her breath, pulling away from Fame, her face blushed a shade of scarlet. 

"Don't be sorry. We're gonna get through this, okay?" Leaning up, Fame planted a kiss on Violets salted lips, grounding her to the reality she had so desperately tried to escape.


End file.
